Big Little Lies (Limited Series)
Big Little Lies was optioned by Nicole Kidman and her Blossom Films production banner partner Per Saari, along with Reese Witherspoon and Bruna Papandrea and their Pacific Standard banner. The show aired on HBO from February 19th, 2017- April 2nd, 2017. The show stars Oscar winners Reese Witherspoon and Nicole Kidman. The script for the mini-series was written by David E. Kelley. Jean-Marc Vallee directed all episodes. Summary In the tranquil seaside town of Monterey, California, nothing is quite as it seems. Doting moms, successful husbands, adorable children, beautiful homes: What lies will be told to keep their perfect worlds from unraveling? Told through the eyes of three mothers – Madeline, Celeste and Jane – Big Little Lies paints a picture of a town fueled by rumors and divided into the haves and have-nots, exposing the conflicts, secrets and betrayals that compromise relationships between husbands and wives, parents and children, and friends and neighbors. HBO Possible Second Season In July 2017, HBO revealed that a second season is possible, and that they approached Liane Moriarty about having her writing a story for a second season. [24] Media 'Soundtrack' A soundtrack for the series was released on Google Play and iTunes on March 31st, 2017. A physical copy of the soundtrack was released on June 30th, 2017. 'DVD and Blu-ray' The mini-series was released on DVD and Blu-ray on August 1st, 2017. Cast Main *Reese Witherspoon as Madeline Martha Mackenzie (7 episodes) *Nicole Kidman as Celeste Wright (7 episodes) *Shailene Woodley as Jane Chapman (7 episodes) *Alexander Skarsgård as Perry Wright (7 episodes) *Adam Scott as Ed Mackenzie (7 episodes) *Zoë Kravitz as Bonnie Carlson (7 episodes) *James Tupper as Nathan Carlson (7 episodes) *Jeffrey Nordling as Gordon Klein (6 episodes) *and Laura Dern as Renata Klein (7 episodes) Supporting *Iain Armitage as Ziggy Chapman (7 episodes) *Sarah Baker as Thea Cunningham (6 episodes) *Sarah Burns as Gabrielle (6 episodes) *P.J. Byrne as Principal Warren Nippal (6 episodes) *Gia Carides as Melissa (6 episodes) *Hong Chau as Jackie (6 episodes) *Santiago Cabrera as Joseph Bachman (7 episodes) *Darby Camp as Chloe Mackenzie (7 episodes) *Chloe Coleman as Skye Carlson (7 episodes) *Kelen Coleman as Harper Stimson (7 episodes) *Joseph Cross as Tom (6 episodes) *Cameron Crovetti as Max Wright (7 episodes) *Nicholas Crovetti as Josh Wright (7 episodes) *Merrin Dungey as Detective Adrienne Quinlan (5 episodes) *Ivy George as Amabella Klein (6 episodes) *Kathreen Khavari as Samantha (7 episodes) *Virginia Kull as Ms. Barnes (6 episodes) *David Monahan as Bernard (7 episodes) *Kathryn Newton as Abigail Mackenzie (7 episodes) *Sarah Sokolovic as Tori Bachman (4 episodes) *Larry Sullivan as Oren (7 episodes) *Robin Weigert as Dr. Amanda Reisman (5 episodes) Crew *David E. Kelley - Script Writer/Executive Producer *Jean-Marc Vallée - Director/Executive Producer *Reese Witherspoon - Executive Producer *Nicole Kidman - Executive Producer *Bruna Papandrea - Executive Producer *Per Saari - Executive Producer *Gregg Fienberg - Executive Producer *Nathan Ross - Executive Producer *Barbara A. Hall - Producer *Susan Jacobs - Music Supervisor *Yves Bélanger - Cinematographer *Marc Cote - Co-Producer *David Rubin - Casting Director *John Paino - Production Designer *James F. Truesdale - Art Director *Amy Wells - Set Decorator *Alix Friedberg - Costume Designer *Alex Terzieff - Stunt Coordinator *David Berman, Maxime Lahaie-Denis, Sylvain Lebel, Justin Lachance, Jim Vega, Véronique Barbe - Editing Team *Liane Moriarty - Producer ("Somebody's Dead" & "You Get What You Need") Accolades Gallery HBO_Big_Little_Lies_Promo_12.jpg HBO_Big_Little_Lies_Promo_10.jpg HBO_Big_Little_Lies_Promo_9.jpg HBO_Big_Little_Lies_Promo_8.jpg HBO_Big_Little_Lies_Promo_7.jpg HBO_Big_Little_Lies_Promo_6.jpg HBO_Big_Little_Lies_Promo_5.jpg HBO_Big_Little_Lies_Promo_4.jpg HBO_Big_Little_Lies_Promo_3.jpg HBO_Big_Little_Lies_Promo_2.jpg HBO_Big_Little_Lies_Promo_1.jpg IMDB References